staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Lutego 2010
thumb|left|100px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości - skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Mila - Skarb karła, odc. 11 (Le tresor du nain) kraj prod.Francja (2004) 09:00 Budzik - Grzeczność 09:30 Rodzina Rabatków I - Stokrotek i mały świstak, odc. 14 (Dandelion and the baby groundhog); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:00 Powrót do przyszłości, seria I - Rodzina Klary, odc. 11 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 10:30 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 183 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Wójt roku 2009 - sylwetki 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1442; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1830 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Orły Temidy; serial TVP 14:05 Eurowizja 2010 - Kto do Oslo? - /8/; felieton 14:25 Zwierzęta świata - Pustynne lwy cz. 2 (Desert Lions); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:13 Bonanza - odc. 22 (ep. 22, Blood on the Land); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4678 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4893); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4679 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4894); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1831 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1443; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 65; teleturniej 19:05 Wieczorynka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Wyspa, odc. 5 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Dzidziuś motyla, odc. 15 (Le bebe du papillon) kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Gwiazdy Pedro's Cup 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Ballada o kluczu - txt - str.777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 21:45 Konwój (Convoy); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1978) 23:40 Lawrence z Arabii - Cz. 2/2 (Lawrence of Arabia p. 2); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1962) 01:35 Marzyciele (The Dreamers); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Włochy (2003) 03:35 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:05 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Skarby przeszłości - Rozdroże - odc. 11; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 25/72 Powrót brata (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Brett Hits Home); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 37/48 Tajemnica reniferów (Santa Apprentice ep. The Reindeers' Secret); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 216 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:55 MASH - odc. 47 (MASH (K 423)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1973) 11:25 Oblicza Ziemi - Życie dzięki pustynnym wiatrom - odc. 5 (Living with the Desert Winds - ep. 5); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 12:05 Austin Stevens w dolinie węży (Austin Stevens: Valley of the Snake); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:55 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 20; serial dokumentalny TVP 13:25 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 200 Jeszcze jedna szansa (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Second chances)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007) 14:55 Kocham Cię Polsko - (22); zabawa quizowa 16:20 Pejzaż z Europą w tle 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 395 Bierne zabijanie; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 5/18 - Ostatnia szansa - txt - str.777; serial TVP 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 25/LXI - txt - str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Skarby przeszłości - Rozdając uśmiechy - odc. 12; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 385 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 721; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 476 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Alibi na poniedziałek - Ostatnia jazda (Last ride); dramat kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:00 Z bliska i z daleka - Wrogowie rozumu - Niewolnicy przesądów - odc. 1 (Enemies of reason - Slaves to superstition - odc. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 01:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:11 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Informacje 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Kulisy 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:46 Info Traffic; STEREO 09:52 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Informacje - flesz, pogoda w regionie 16:50 Kieleckie studio reportażu 17:10 Pogoda w regionie 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Informacje 17:45 Pogoda w regionie 17:50 7 minut - rozmowa dnia 17:55 Telesport Kielce 18:25 Eko maniak 18:30 Pogoda w regionie 18:35 Speed 18:50 Telewizja region 19:25 Pogoda w regionie 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Informacje 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 7 minut - rozmowa dnia 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:45 Rewolucja, której nie było, cz. II (Revolutsioon, mida ei olnud / The Revolution That Wasnt); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Estonia (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:44 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:27 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:22 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:42 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:04 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:27 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:58 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:03 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:14 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:51 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Info Kultura; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO thumb|left|100px 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! (38) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:00 TV market 07:15 Fortuna Wiedzy (671) 08:00 Zasady gry (13) 08:25 Zasady gry (14) 09:05 Świat według Kiepskich (52) 10:00 Szpital na perypetiach (19) 10:30 Szpital na perypetiach (20) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (42) 11:30 Samo życie (1404) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (309) 13:00 Zasady gry (15) 13:30 Zasady gry (16) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1043) 14:45 Stan wyjątkowy (2) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:35 Malanowski i Partnerzy (43) 17:05 Świat według Kiepskich (75) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1044) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (1405) 20:00 Telefon 21:35 Co kryje prawda 00:25 Ekipa (12) 01:30 Zagadkowa Noc (394) 02:30 Tajemnice losu (423) thumb|left|100px 05:50 Uwaga! 06:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (25) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj (11) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:35 Mango Telezakupy 13:35 Detektywi 14:10 alleZIMA! (3) 14:50 Bez śladu (8) 15:45 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Majka (26) 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1232) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy (627) 21:30 Dowody zbrodni (1) 22:30 Teraz my! (6) 23:15 Superwizjer (877) 23:50 alleZIMA! nocą (3) 00:20 Tajemnice Smallville (6) 01:15 Co za tydzień (435) 01:40 Uwaga! 02:00 Po co spać, jak można grać? 03:20 Rozmowy w toku 04:15 Nic straconego thumb|left|100px 4:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 25, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:45 Zbuntowani - odc. 45, Meksyk 2004 7:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:45 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 170, Meksyk 2008 9:45 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 44, Meksyk 2009 10:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 46, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 26, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 45, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 171, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Prawda o wilkach - odc. 1/2, film dokumentalny, USA 2005 22:05 Prawda o wilkach - odc. 2-ost., film dokumentalny, USA 2005 23:15 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 23:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 00:20 Ikony popkultury - Victoria Beckham - odc. 11USA 1:20 Alicia Keys - Diaries - koncert 2:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - Sam dbam o zdrowie odc. 32; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Ręka fryzjera; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Notacje - Jan Karski. Moje młode lata; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Siostry - odc. 3/13 - Marzenia Matyldy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1435; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1811; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Doktor Niewo; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 706; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Doktor Ewa - Stawka o życie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Przeboje młodzieżowe cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (10) Mariusz Bonaszewski i Dorota Landowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - SAM DBAM O ZDROWIE odc. 32; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Smaki polskie - INDYK FASZEROWANY; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 6/I; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1435; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 4 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1811; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z archiwum IPN; magazyn 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 181; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Stoczniowiec Gdańsk - Unia Oświęcim; STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Forum; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:30 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 1435; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 4 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1811; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z archiwum IPN; magazyn 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 181; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Studio Polonia - Kolekcja polskich pamiątek Niewodniczańskiego (K. Kozica); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Stoczniowiec Gdańsk - Unia Oświęcim; STEREO, 16:9 05:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kielce z 2010 roku